Yukan Club! SasuNaru!
by keiji wolf
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Utakata dan Sai adalah enam sahabat yang sedang dilanda galau, kenapa? karna mereka tak menemukan cintanya. Dapatkah enam sahabat itu menemukan cintanya? "Sebenarnya cintamu tak jauh darimu, tak perlu kau mencari karena dia ada di dekatmu"


Hallo… Minna….!

Wolf balik lagi dengan fic baru, hhe

Gomen karna fic yang satu blm di slesain dan update lama banget. Tapi wolf janji bkal ngelanjut fic itu, hhha

Nih wolf datang dengan fic baru terinspirasi dari JDRAMA kesukaan wolf! Ada yang tau Yukan Club? Kalo gak tau nonton geh! Dijamin gak nyesel! Nah ini versi SasuNarunya.

Maaf minna, wolf ngopas sifat-sifat pemainnya ma judulnya. Tapi Cuma sifat kok, nanti alur ceritanya wolf usahain gak sama. Hhhe,

Okelah para readers sekalian, selamat membaca….

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Naruto and sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, action mungkin?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo , EYD (maybe), YAOI (pasti),**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

**.**

**.**

**Yukan Club! SasuNaru!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

Konoha higt school adalah sekolah elite nomor satu di Jepang. Kalangan orang pandai dan kaya tentunya, jangan ditanya kelemahannya karna sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang telah mendapat predikat sempurna dari pemerintah Jepang. Muridnya? Jangan diragukan, akademik ataupun non akademik sekolah ini punya. Sekolah ini selalu mencetak orang–orang berbakat.

Sekolah dengan luas tanah lebih dari 100 hektar ini seperti sebuah istana megah. Masuk pukul 08.50 dan selesai pukul 16.00 sama seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Ada juga kelas malam, yaitu kelas tambahan yang diberikan untuk para murid tanpa perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk kelas tambahan di luar sana.

"Kyyaaa….! My prince…!" Terdengar teriakan keras oleh para siswa dan siswi dari gerbang sekolah. Pasalnya orang yang setiap hari mereka puja kini sedang turun dari sebuah mobil berkelas. Tak lama enam orang yang sejak tadi di elu-elukan akhirnya turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Kyyaaa…..! Sasuke-san! Naruto-san! Sai-san! Kyyaa… Neji-san! Gaara-san! Utakata-san! Kyaaa…! " Panggil gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Morning… girl…!" Ucap salah seorangnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang sontak membuat para gadis-gadis tersebut pingsan di tempat.

"Kyyyaaa…..! Morning Utakata-san!" Balas para gadis tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan dan sebagaian memeleh melihat senyum Utakata.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Ucap seorang lelaki bersurai blonde dengan memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Kyaa….! Ohayou…. Naruto-sama!" Balas mereka. Sementara keempat orang yang lain hanya cuek dan berjalan di ikuti dua pemuda tadi di belakangnya, menuju ruangan khusus bertuliskan 'Yukan Club'.

.

**Yukan Club! SasuNaru!  
**

.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan bertuliskan 'Yukan Club' terdapat enam orang yang sedang asik dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Di sudut tengah terdapat pria berparas manis dan berkulit putih sedang duduk di meja bundar sembari meminum teh hijau. Keanggunannya menunjukkan betapa terdidiknya caranya meminum teh. Dia adalah Sai Yui, anak seorang pelukis jepang terkenal bernama Kurenai Yui dan menurunkan tradisi minum teh dari keluarganya. Banyak kalangan atas yang sengaja menyewa orang dari keluarga Yui untuk menikmati sensasi meminum teh secara tradisional. Dia adalah teman kecil dari Neji Hyuuga.

Di sampingnya terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah pria. Berperawakan tinggi dan tampan. Dia adalah Utakata Namekuji, anak dari anak duta besar swiss. Dia playboy dan terkenal dikalangan wanita. Selalu membanggakan ketampanannya dan sikapnya sangat gantleman terhadap wanita. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia banyak digilai wanita.

Beralih disudut kiri, disana terdapat pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang menghabiskan cup ramen. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulit tan, mata sebiru langit dan tiga goresan diwajah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Hingga ta sedikit orang yang selalu berkata 'kawaii' saat bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari keluarga terkaya seJepang. Beladiri adalah hobinya, sering berbuat onar dan suka makan banyak, terlihat dari adanya beberapa cup ramen kosong yang telah ia habiskan. Dia juga sangat sensitive dengan hal berbau supranatural. Dan dari semua anggota club dia adalah orang yang sangat kurang akademiknya. Kurang peka juga dengan situasi di lingkungannya. Apalagi masalah hati, dia sangat tidak peka.

Disampingnya duduk pria bersurai merah yang berparas tampan yang sedang bermain dengan Tablet miliknya, mencari sebuah pakainya yang bias membuatnya manis melalui shoping online. Kulit putih dan halus serta tato disebelah kiri ditepi kening yang bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Ai' dan ditepian mata terdapat legam hitam yang mebuatnya lebih terlihat manis. Dia adalah Gaara, anak pemilik toko permata. Parasnya yang manis sering mengiranya 'wanita'. Tak sedikit pula pria yang menyukainya dan tak sedikit pula pria yang patah hati karenanya. Obsesinya adalah menjadi milioner dalam waktu satu hari.

Beralih disudut kanan, terdapat pria yang sedng meminum kopi sambil menikmati secangkir coffe. Memiliki paras tampan dan bersurai hitam kecoklatan. Sikapnya yang manly membuatnya tak luput dari serbuan gadis-gadis cantik. Namun sayangnya para gadis itu sama sekali tak di gubrisnya. Ia justru bersikap cuek dan tak mau berurusan dengan gadis-gadis tersebut. Dia adalah Neji Hyuga, anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar di jepang. Paling pandai berkelahi dan memiliki tempat latihan beladiri sendiri, paling jenius dibanding yang lain. Ketua OSIS dan type yang punya masa depan cerah. Selalu bersikap bijak dalam situasi apapun, dia adalah teman masa kecil Sai Yui.

Dan yang terkhir disamping Neji Hyuuga terdapat sesosok pria yang sangat tampan sedang asik bersurving ria di internet dengan laptopnya. Sikapnya tak kalah manly dengan Neji Hyuga, surai hitam kebiruan yang sedikit melawan grafitasi membuatnya tambah tapan. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari komisaris kepolisian di Jepang. Memiliki koneksi baik dengan Yakuza. Seperti Neji, Sasuke juga pandai berkelahi. Bercita-cita menjadi insinyur teknik mesin dan banyak alat yang sudah ia temukan yang sangat berguna. Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dari semua kalangan. Sasuke adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan selalu bersama Naruto karena memiliki rasa special padanya. Tapi sayangnya Naruto kurang peka. Poor Sasuke,

"Naru-chan, lihat… ini manis sekali!" Ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan jaket berwarna kuning dengan bentuk pokemon sebagai penutup kepalanya.

"Ka-kawaaii….!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan acara makannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pesan jaket ini?" Tanya Gaara yang langsung saja menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Tapi aku ingin yang bentuk musang. Sai… lihatlah kemari!" lanjutnya.

Sai dengan manisnya meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dan berjalan kea rah Gaara dan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sai seraya duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Ini lihat… manis ya? Aku mau membelinya. Kau mau sai?" Jawab Gaara sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dalam tabletnya.

"Aku mau yang bentuk panda saja kalau ada, sepertinya manis" Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne.. ne… aku ingin yang motif itu saja! Yang pokemon lucu. Sasuke kau mau? Kita pesan sepasang?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit teriak hingga sedikit tersedak.

"Baka, habiskan makanan di mulutmu dulu" Balas Sasuke sambil menutup laptopnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku mau jika kau yang merajutnya untukku" Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Aku malas untuk merajut, Teme. Bahkan aku tak bisa merajut!" Balas Naruto. Sasuke akhirnmya duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Kau tak sayang padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik dagu Naruto.

"Sayang, kenapa Teme?" Balasnya dengan ucapan polosnya.

"Jika sayang buatkan aku, Dobe" Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang aku tak bisa, Baka!" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau sayang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memang sayang, padamu pada Gaara, Sai, Utakata dan Neji. Tapi mereka tak minta hal macam-macam sepertimu, Teme!" Naruto yang mulai jengkel dengan sifat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, namun lenganya di tarik oleh Sasuke dan akhirnya terjatuh pada paha Sasuke.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian pirang Naruto.

"Baka!" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memukul dagu sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. "Go−gomen, Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan memanfaatkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kata ibuku jika ada yang kesakitan karena dipukul maka obatnya adalah di cium, tanggung jawablah Naruto" Tambah Utakata sambil terkikik geli.

"Um… Baiklah" Naruto agak tak enak hati karena sudah memukul Sasuke.

'cup' Akhirnya Naruto mencium dagu sasuke walau dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Cepat sembuh, ya!" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya. "Dan ini, pakai ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" lanjutnya sembari memberikan plester luka bermotif bunga camellia.

"Pasangkan!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mau sih tapi aku harus pergi bersama Neji, klub karate mulai sebentar lagi" Ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng atau tepatnya menarik tangan neji untuk segera pergi keluar. Sementara yang lain hanya menghelanafas menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi, Sasuke?" Ajak Utakata.

"Bagaimana jika laboratorium kimia?" Balas Sasuke.

"Haah… kenapa bukan ke asrama wanita saja sih?" Ucap Utakata. "Kita bisa melihat gadis-gadis manis disana" lanjutnya.

"Menurutku senyawa kimia adalah gadis-gadis manisku" Ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Haah… baiklah" Ucap Utakata berjalan di belakang sasuke dengan malasnya.

Kini tinggal Gaara dan Sai di ruangan itu. "Sai, menurutmu apakah Shisui senpai orang yang baik?" Tanya Gaara.

"Menurutku begitu, dia tipe orang yang perhatian" Balas Sai dengan senyuman.

"Kau menyukainya?" gaara memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Sai.

"Aku sama sekali belum tau rasanya suka atau jatuh cinta, jadi aku tak bisa mengartikannya" Ucap Sai dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Gaara dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Sai.

"Apa kau pernah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang atau ketika bertemu dekat dengannya dadamu berdegup kencang?" Tanya Gaara.

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau harus adakan kencan dengan seseorang!" Ucap Gaara, dan merogoh ponsel dari sakunya. "Aku akan minta bantuan Naruto juga!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kurasa tak perlu. Cinta akan datang sendirikan?" Balas Sai.

"Tapi jika tidak dicari mana bisa seperti itu!" Ucapnya. "Yatta! Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Naruto!" lanjutnya sabil tersenyum manis.

"Haah… terserah kau saja, Gaa-chan!" Ucap Sai dengan sedikit mencubit pipi Gaara. Dan sang empunya hanya mengaduh manja.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Sorry minna, ini hanya prolog…

Maaf jika sedikit. Ini ficnya wolf isi romance and friendship… so, ya seperti itulah. Wolf usahakan berbeda…

Thanks for read… and don't forget to review… :D

* * *

**Salam ^^**

**Keiji wolf**


End file.
